


Bella

by Nande_chan



Series: Black vs. Black [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Bella

Bella, locura. Bella, deseo. Bella, pasión. Bella, perdición.

Sirius siempre ha pensado que su prima está loca. No cualquier tipo de locura, es una loca maniaca. Una bastante peligrosa.

Es el ser más desequilibrado e impredecible que conoce. Un día puede ser que no le preste ni la más mínima atención, al siguiente parece amarlo por sobre todas las cosas y después lo mira como si el simple hecho de existir fastidiara su vida.

Tal vez sea por ello que se mantiene interesado. Tal vez, por ello no puede apartarse. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, por eso está enamorado.


End file.
